Imaginación
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque la imaginación, a veces, no es tal como nos la imaginamos...Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Hallowen" del foro "Ronmione Pride".


**Disclaimer: ****Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Hallowen" del foro "Ronmione Pride".**

Imaginación

La imaginación podía llegar a ser un juego peligroso dependiendo de la persona, del lugar, y del cómo. Harry caminaba con cierta prisa por los pasillos de la escuela. Estos se veían abandonados, y las lágrimas eran derramadas por sus mejillas. Le resultaba todo aquello una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla que podía con él. Sorbió un momento estas con la manga de su camisa mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo, posándose sobre la pared. Sus ojos verdes se entornaron hacia el techo rogando porque todo eso fuese no más que una terrible pesadilla

Aún recordaba las horas antes, y el cómo se encontraba en buena situación con sus amigos. Ese día era especial para todos ellos. Para los cuatro. Para él, para Hermione, para Ron y para su amada novia, Ginny. Todo parecía salir a la perfección. Y encima, la mayoría habían salido para celebrarlo y se habían quedado ellos dos, junto a Neville, Luna, y con ellos, la única serpiente, Malfoy.

Y ahora se hallaba allí, con las manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre de tonalidad rojiza. De ese rubio que colgaba del techo del pasillo del tercer piso. Ese joven de la casa Slytherin. El principio de un terror que podría con ellos. Sus varitas habían desaparecido. Y escuchaban las voces de alguien riéndose y burlándose de ellos. Para el joven Potter, no era el temor de morir lo que le podía. Más bien el sencillo hecho del cómo. Suspiró, quitándose las gafas y limpiándose la frente

Le dolía. Le dolía encontrarse solo en esa situación. En esa horrible situación. Y no era justo. No lo era. Tragó saliva con cuidado, levantando el mentón para permanecer serio. Se deslizó casi con cuidado. Se quejó un poco ante el corte que tenía en el brazo derecho. Se mordió el labio, con el fin de calmar ese dolor. Pero este permanecía intacto. Caminó con cuidado, posando su rostro en la columna que hacía esquina. Entreabrió los labios, quizás con el fin de emitir alguna muestra de dolor. Pero no era capaz. Se tambaleó por un instante. Sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza a cualquier sitio. Tosió. Podía percibir como la sangre se apresuraba de asomarse en su boca. Su lengua podía saborearla ligeramente. Se estremeció por ello

Prosiguió hacia lo que sería su destino. Necesitaba un sitio para ocultarse. Un lugar donde poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Sus pupilas verdes se ensancharon ligeramente. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Tenía que encontrar a ese asesino, y obviamente, no dejarle marchar impune. Sus labios se entornaron en un gesto similar a la mueca que se había formado en su rostro ante el pensamiento de lo que podía ocurrir. Quizás podía pedirle ayuda a Myrtle. Ese pensamiento le relajó

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de madera, empujándola para así darf un paso hacia adelante. Su pierna tembló con un toque de dolor que le hizo morderse el labio. Se estremecía. Se perdía en millones de sensaciones. De desamparo. De terror…Y de millones de cosas más. Tragó saliva, sin cerrar la puerta, para así posar sus manos en el lavabo que llevaba a la cámara secreta del heredero de Slytherin

Se removió, nervioso, esperando hallar así a la fantasma, que nunca abandonaba el baño a no ser que fuese algo de suma importancia. Sus labios se tornearon en sorpresa al comprobar que no había nadie allí. No podía ser. Tragó saliva, desesperado.

"¿Myrtle?" Llamó el joven Potter entre suspiros de dolor. Aún podía percibir el golpe de su agresor cuando quiso capturarle

Pero, entonces, sucedió algo. Unos pasos resonaron por la zona de la puerta, y esta resonó al cerrarse. Se giró, observando la madera de roble de esta. Se estremeció y parpadeó varias veces. Se acercó a zancadas breves con el fin de no causarse más daño del que ya tenía. Sin embargo, cuando intentó girar la manecilla de la puerta, esta permanecía intacta. Tragó saliva, empalideciéndose por momentos. Aquello no debía de estar pasando. No podía estar sucediendo. Intentó abrirla con fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las yemas de los dedos. Otro movimiento llamó su atención

Su mirada se entornó, percatándose del movimiento de una figura. De una capa al viento. De unos pantalones negros. Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. O quizás…Sus pupilas verdes se dilataron por momentos, para así, posar su espalda con el fin de caer rendido. Toda la gente a la que quería se había marchado. Ya no estaban con él. Su mejor amigo…Su mejor amiga…Su novia. Sus amigos especiales…Incluso el estúpido de Malfoy faltaba. Y se iba a echar de menos sus estupideces

Y quizás él no sobreviviría para contar con ello. Lloró un poco. No le importaba no parecer así un hombre duro. Había perdido lo que más quería en el mundo. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? Dejó escapar un suspiro

De repente, del techo cayeron dos cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo. Se preguntó si debía acercarse a ellos o no. Si debía descubrir quienes eran. Y una especie de corazonada se hallaba en su corazón. No podía ser. No podía. Caminó. Gruñó. Se lamentó de muchas cuestiones. Y una de ellas era el no poder decirles a sus amigos lo mucho que les quería. Se dejó caer, descubriendo paras su desgracia el rostro inmóvil de la castaña, quien tenía sus pupilas entornadas hacia él. Se podía ver el temor en ellos.

Y entonces, sucedió. Se giró para ver como dos figuras se cernían sobre él. Cerró los ojos. Solo le quedaba eso. Se cubrió así mismo, percibiendo el aliento de esas dos personas que le apresaban con fuerza. Un solo segundo más, y estaría junto a ellos. Y por un instante, decidió no temer tanto al cómo. Por fin, se dejó llevar, percatándose de un último detalle. De la herida del cuello de uno de ellos. De la herida del brazo del otro. De unas heridas superficiales. De unas marcas que no se borrarían de su mente…

Aceleración. Miró hacia los lados con cierto temor. Sudaba. Podía percibir como el sudor se deslizaba por su rostro. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Eso había sido. Una horrible pesadilla. Se sentía bastante mal, adolorido por todo el cuerpo, aunque con todo el movimiento que parecía haber realizado en el sofá, tampoco se extrañaba. Parecía seguir siendo de noche. Y encima la noche de Halloween. Pero no había sucedido nada estrafalario. Todo se encontraba absolutamente como él creía

Se giró emocionado al percatarse de la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes bajaban con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano, sonrientes. Él llevaba un disfraz de loco bien logrado mientras que ella iba disfrazada de vampiresa. Los dos reían de algunas gracias del pelirrojo, quien se detuvo para acercarse a su amigo con paso vacilante

"¡Harry! Te hemos estado buscando" Comentó el pelirrojo a su vez que la castaña se acercaba para dedicarle una sonrisa tierna a su novio

"Perdonad, chicos. He estado aquí todo el rato y…" Tragó saliva, titubeando. "He tenido una pesadilla"

"Espero que no fuese nada de quien tú sabes, Harry" Reprendió la joven de cabello enmarañado. "Además…Es una noche para disfrutar y olvidar todo lo vivido, ¿no crees?" El azabache asintió, dándole la razón

Se acercó a su mejor amigo, posando su mano sobre el brazo de este sin querer. El pelirrojo se apartó, un poco adolorido mientras se adelantaba para ir a buscar unas cosas de su habitación. El pelinegro se extrañó, percatándose de que Hermione le observaba atentamente, con curiosidad

"¿Qué le sucede a Ron?"

"Nada" Se apresuró a contestar ella. "Se hizo una herida, pero ya está" Comentó, quitándole importancia. "¿Cómo me ves? ¿Crees que le gusta de verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Herms. Tú a Ron siempre le gustarías. De cualquier manera"

La castaña, complacida, se apartó un mechón del pelo con un toque bastante sensual. Harry sonrió, aunque la seriedad marcó su rostro. Esa marca la había visto antes. Y era profunda. Como si de un cuchillo se hubiese clavado en el cuello de la chica. Su respiración se agitó. SU amigo bajó a todo correr, acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Su cabello despeinado le dejaba bastante distinto a como habitual era. Y también se percató de la cicatriz de su brazo. Una herida que dejaba huella. Palideció por un segundo. No. Debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Solamente un producto de su imaginación. Imaginación. Pero allí estaban los dos. Con sus pupilas clavadas en su rostro. Se atrevió a mirarles a los ojos, y algo le hizo temblar y retroceder por un segundo. Hermione relajó su rostro y le sonrió amablemente

"¿Harry? ¿Te ocurre algo?" Y la sonrisa que mostró no fue ni comparada con el gesto que había mostrado Ron ante el tono utilizado por su amada. Satisfechos los dos, dieron un paso hacia el moreno

Este, ante su pregunta, simplemente, tragó saliva. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo se volvió absolutamente negro. Oscuro.

Nota de autor: Lo sé, lo sé, no es muy de miedo xD Pero me encanta escribir este tipo de historias. Quería comentar que aunque no lo parezca mucho, los protagonistas considero que son Ron y Hermione, porque… ¿Quiénes son más importantes en una historia de miedo suspense que los propios asesinos o causantes de todo el embrollo? Jajaja porque, claro, supongo que se deja caer que los malos son ellos dos. Sé que es algo que se espera pero…No sé, quería hacer algo distinto ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido. Un beso y gracias por leer


End file.
